Une histoire sans queu ni tête
by Jeesouu
Summary: Alyssa es une fille qui se prend la tête..Elle apprend qu'elle es une sorcière et plein de mystère et de changement vont suivre face a se comportement..Remus va t'il enfin l'accepter pour qu'il soient ami?Tant de question..
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa -ou Aly pour les intimes – est une jeune fille qui es inexplicablement toujours enjoué avec ses cheveux sont bleu et rose on ne sais pas tout jeune ses cheveux étaient de cet ,se yeux sont vert/bleu personne n'a réussie a se mettre d'accord sur la es asser grande pour une fille de 11ans mais elle aime plus être grande que petite.

Le jour de c'est 11 ans,pendant l'hiver,le 23 Décembre précisément,sa mère l'appela.

-Alyssa!Viens vite qu'elle qu'un veut te parler cria t'elle

-J'arrive maman!répondie Alyssa

Quand elle descendit elle fut surprise de trouver un vieux monsieur barbu qui se tenait devant lui tendit la main et lui dit :

-Bonjour Alyssa,je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore,je suis votre prochain directeur a l'école de sorcelerie Poudlard.

-Euh...Je crois que vous faites un erreur il n'a pas de sorcier dans ma famille t'elle

-Votre père si utilisant le ton polie que j'avais utiliser précédement.

Son père..son père étaient mort bien avant sa naissance ,elle ne l'avait jamais connue et sa ne lui dérangait pas.

-Je suis venue vous apportez votre lettre pour Poudlard.

-Mes cheveux ne cause pas de problême?Demanda- t'elle.

-Non,bien sûr que non,sauf si vous n'aimez pas être le centre de l'attention répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Aly lui sourit en guise de réponde et il lui tendit une lettre,qu'elle ouvrit et parcourue rapidement du regard.

-Je vais vous accompagnée aux Chemin de Traverse pour vous procurez tout votre matériels.

Alyssa hocha la tête en signe d'acceptations et il rajouta.

-Il aura aussi un jeune homme du nom de Remus Lupin,il habite proche d' le même village ajouta t-il.

Bien sûr tout le monde du village conaissai Remus Lupin accose de sa conditions de Alyssa,elle n'avait pas contraire elle le trouvait très courageux de surmonter tout ça.A l'école elle voulait devenir ami avec lui,mais il le repoussait tout le temps car il disait qu'un monstre ne méritait pas d' avait beau espérer il la repoussait tout le temps et elle finie par abandonner.

-Miss,m'écoutez vous?Dit son prochain directeur.

-Ah..euh..Oui oui bien sûr répondit Aly.

-Bien,comme je le disait nous allons allez sur le Chemin de Traverse demain a 11:00 précis,je vais vous rejoindre i _ci avec monsieur Lupin d'accord?_

 _-D'accord._

 _-Aurevoir ma chère._

 _-Aurevoir monsieur Dumbledore._

 _Dumbledore parti laissant la mère et la fille seule._

 _-Bon nous allons diner dit la plus grande._

 _-Ouais,ses quoi qu'On mange demanda la plus jeune._

 _-Du poulets répondit-elle simplement._

 _-Miam._

 _Après avoir manger Alyssa demanda si elle pouvait aller aux mère accepta a conditions de ne pas revenir trop mis ses bottes son manteau,son écharpe et son sortait et se dirigea vers le loin,Aly vit une personne solidaire sur les balançoires et reconnue le jeune décida de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur la balançoire a ses cotée._

 _-Salut peux t'en aller les mon.._

 _-Tu n'est pas un montre es un garçon génial,très intelligent._ _Tu manque un peu de confiance en toi mais ce n'es pas es gentil et tu prend soin des autres aussi tu es très -t'elle_

 _-Merci._

 _-Derien,tu sais je trouve qu'on se ressemble nous passons proche des personnes il nous dévisagent sans arrêt et sa devient ,veux tu être mon ami?Demanda t'elle pour la milième fois._

 _-Oui...Tu es mon amie Alyssa._

 _-OUAIII!cria-je dans ses !_

 _-J'aurai tu t'écouter plus tôt,bon je doit rentrer a demain Aly._

 _-Moi aussi je rentre a demain Remy dit-je en riant._

 _C'_ _est ainsi qu'Alyssa rentra chez elle,le sourire au lèvres._


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain Alyssa se réveilla a 11:00 précis et sortie de sa chambre pour allée prendre sa se lavait les cheveux et son corps.

Quand elle sortie de la douche il était a présent 11:30 elle s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner,des œuf et du bacon comme d' alla devant la télévision et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Dumbledore et R emus.

Quand la sonnette sonna elle se leva d'un bond et en trois pas se retrouva devant la porte prête a ouvrir.

-Bonjour Dumbledore,Remus dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et faisant un clin d'oeil a Remus.

-Bonjour mademoiselle,nous allons partir maintenant,vous aurez le temps de parler plus tard réponda-Dumbledore.

-Oui oui!Maman on s'en va!Cria Alyssa.

-D'accord entendons au loin.

Remus fit un sourire et elle mit ses habits de la se rendent dans une petite ruelle déserte et Dumbledore dit

-Accrochez-vous a mon bras et essayer de ne pas vomir.

Remus et Alyssa s'accrocha aux bras de Dumbledore et il se regarde avec un regard a coup il se sentent aspirer comme si ils passent dans un tuyaux très étroit et d'un coup et leurs souffle se il furent enfin libérer les deux jeunes reprena leurs souffles et avant que l'un deux puisse parler Dumbledore dit ''Ceci es un transplanage''.

-Ou pouvons nous entrer au Chemin demanda Remus.

-La bas répondit Dumby en pointant le menton vers un bar ou personne allais.

Ils s'avance tout doucement et entra dans le bar,il avait qu'elle que personne pas plus et quand les deux jeunes vire le plus âgés partirent au fond du bar il décide de le suivre et de passer par la porte qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Ils se retrouvent a un mur de briques et Dumbledore sortie sa baguette pour tapoter trois fois le mur,Remus et Alyssa se rejeta un regard interrogatif.

Tout a coup il virent un passage s'ouvrirent et le directeur les laissa passer en première chose qu'Alyssa vue était une centaine de personne se bousculer devant une boutique ou elle entendit :''Ses le nouveaux balais!'' ''Il va super vite''.Elle se demanda bien de quoi il pouvait parler.

La journée ce passa très bien et il resta seulement une chose sur leur liste,la se dirige vers la boutique du fond et entra prudemment,elle se retourna vers Remus qui s'exclama

-Euhh?Il a qu'elle qu'un?

Tout a coup les jeunes virent un homme sortir du fond et chuchota :''Bonjour''

-Nous somme ici pour une baguette continua Remus.

Il hocha la tête et commença a les mesurer quand il dit pointa la jeune fille du doigt et lui tendit une baguette qu'elle petite étincelle rouge et or sorti de la baguette et le vendeur lui dit

-Bois de noisette avec comme noyau au cheveux de licorne 11 1/2 et une souplesse é allez êtres très proche de la nature et des animaux jeune femme.

Alyssa hocha la tête et se retourna vers Remus qui hocha les épaules.

Après que Remus eu sa baguette ils repartirent vers Dumbledore qui les attendait et Alyssa demanda

-Je pourrait avoir un animal?

Dumbledore répondit oui et désigna la boutique d'animal du menton,Alyssa se retourna vers Remus qui la suivit.

-Tu veux avoir quoi comme animal dit celui-ci

-Chat!Répondit-elle

Quand ils rentra dans la boutique Alyssa se dirigea tout de suite vers un Chat de Van avec le pelage roux!Elle en n'avait jamais vue elle pensait que s'était seulement blanc..

-Bonjour!Vous voulez ce chat madame,il es très rare,ses un mélange entre un Chat de Van et d'un chat ...roux!Dit la vendeuse

-Euh..oui merci sa fera combien?Demanda Alyssa tandis que Remus pouffa discrètement derrière.

-23 gallions et 2 mornilles répondit celle ci.

Quand Alyssa sortie du magasin elle s'exclama

-Rem'Tu décide le nom!

-De quoi?Répondit celui-ci.

-Du chat!Ses un mâle.

-Tigrou?

-Trop quétaine.

-Biscotte?

-Oui!Bonjour Biscotte!Regarde je suis ta maman et… (elle pointa le chat en directions de Remus) lui c'est ton papa!

Remus éclata de rire et caressa la tête du chat qui ronronna.

Finalement ils retourne voir Dumbledore pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux et il retransplane se qu'il n'aima pas vraiment.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle montra Biscotte a sa mère qui était en mode ''gaga'' devant le chat,c'était pas une mauvaise journée et Aly eu hâte a la rentrée qui était le 1 septembre.


End file.
